Transit
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jaspearl/ Jasper x Pearl, CollegeAU, Trans!Pearl. The two are sharing a dorm room. Pearl is still adjusting to being a girl and Jasper is an overbearing roomie.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl sighed happily as she finally dropped her last few bags on the floor of her new dorm room. It was her second year at college and she loved it here. The extensive things she had to do to get into this amazing school had been worth it. They had great teachers and a beautiful campus.

She smiled as she peered into the small attached bathroom. While most dorms didn't have separate, private bathrooms, there were a few rooms in this dorm with them for special cases, such as, medical reasons. Pearl had made sure not to get this special room unless there was someone who needed it more than her, but this year and, as far as she could tell, perhaps the first semester of next year, at least, there were not as many students who needed this amenity.

The reason Pearl wanted, but not necessarily needed, a close and private bathroom was because she was trans. She had transitioned after high school and was still getting used to being a girl in public, but she was never going to let her uncomfortable feelings get in the way of her education. A private bathroom was definitely nice, though. Her first year had been full of awkward trips to the toilets with morning wood and having to sometimes sit when peeing because, surprisingly enough, the other girls were constantly nosy and saw her feet facing the wrong way when she was going. Being made fun of was not fun.

Pearl currently began to unpack her things as her thoughts shifted to what she knew of her new roommate. She had done her research. Her name was apparently Jasper and as far as Pearl knew she had no medical reason to get this room either. She had also gotten into the college with a few scholarships. Pearl liked the sound of that. This person was obviously smart and determined like her. They would hopefully get along.

Humming softly, Pearl busied herself as she setup her desk first. She was quirky in the fact that she liked to pick out which desk she wanted instead of which bunk she wanted, unlike how normal people would. She never had a preference of the top or bottom of the bunk but she always preferred to have the desk that was to the left of the door.

Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled and Pearl watched nervously as the door opened and her new roommate walked in. Jasper was massive as she moved through a seemingly small doorway when compared to her size. She had to be over six foot and she had a very muscular figure.

Throwing down her bags, Jasper looked over to Pearl, who was presently staring wide-eyed at her.

"Hey," Jasper greeted casually.

Pearl quickly fixed her expression and got up from her desk chair, "Hello, I'm Pearl."

She reached out a hand and Jasper's large hand literally swallowed hers as they shook hands.

"I'm Jasper," she grinned lightly, but as soon as there hands separated, Jasper's face fell back to one of indifference.

"Well, which bunk would you like?" Pearl asked quickly, in an attempt to use it as an ice breaker.

"Bottom's fine," Jasper shrugged and then began to unpack.

Neither of the talked after that. Pearl tried her hardest to somehow try to start a conversation, but Jasper seemed fine with remaining silent. That is until she spotted the bathroom.

"Wait, we have our own bathroom?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes," Pearl answered and couldn't help but hurriedly grab a paper with her room assignment and walk over, "See," she pointed to the small bathroom symbol printed next to the room number.

"Oh," was all Jasper said and started to turn away.

Pearl took the moment to state some of the bathroom rules she had made, "I'll be willing to be in charge of cleaning," and, as she saw Jasper pull out a sports poster, she added, "…as long as you don't leave too much of a mess."

Jasper chuckled and half bitterly spoke, "Sure, whatever. Feel free to yell at me if I do. It'll feel just like home, then."

Pearl didn't know how to reply or somehow slip in that she was a stickler for privacy so she ended up returning to her unpacking, uneasy. When she finally finished organizing her desk, she turned around and saw that Jasper had made her bed and was currently sleeping in it. She was snoring softly and her face was half covered by a blanket. Pearl quickly reached over to turn off the lights in common courtesy. Jasper mumbled incoherently and moved around for a few moments before relaxing.

It sure was odd having a roommate after an entire summer off, but Pearl knew she would somehow manage.

When Jasper finally woke up from her nap, Pearl had finished getting all her things in place and she had started to study up on the classes she would have tomorrow. She had forced all her classes into two days a week because it was efficient for her.

Jasper yawned loudly and stretched. She took a moment to look out at her roommate who was busily scribbling in a notebook.

"You're studying already?" she laughed, sleepily, "Classes start tomorrow, dude."

Pearl cringed inadvertently at the nickname, but answered, "Just getting a head start. I have three classes tomorrow."

"Oh, that sucks," Jasper commented, assuming the other had been stuck with the schedule.

Pearl remained silent with her opinion because in the long run if she kept her nit picky personality hidden, they would get along better. Especially, when Pearl had been itching to unpack the rest of Jasper's things that lay all on the floor. The very visible underwear was the most annoying part.

Jasper caught Pearl's split second look of disgust at the pile of possessions on the ground. And her calm and rested mood was gone. She hadn't realized her mess would bother the other; she had just been so tired after the long drive here. Begrudgingly, she got up and started cleaning. Jasper was completely fine with everything thrown about, but she knew not everyone could feel so calm in chaos. She could tell she wasn't going to like dorming with this girl.

But then as she was cleaning, she stole a quick glance at Pearl and saw her watching with a pleased face which turned into one of embarrassed when she was caught looking. Jasper couldn't help but laugh and Pearl's face was red by now. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey," Jasper beckoned.

"Mhh?" Pearl asked, trying to fight her blush.

"Are you gay?" she bluntly questioned.

Pearl just sat there in confusion for a moment, "Um, what? That's…very personal."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…I just thought it would be easier to-uh-…I'm gay, fyi…but I totally won't hit on you or anything! We're roommates so that would be awkward."

Pearl suddenly got a vision of the two of them doing some inappropriate things and her blush got heavier. She forced herself out of the thought and timidly announced, "I'm gay, too."

"Really?!" she jumped with excitement.

Pearl was confused further as the nonchalant personality of Jasper turned violently upbeat. Jasper moved to the other's side with a smile.

"I've never had a gay roommate let alone a gay friend before! We can talk about so many things together. Tits or ass?"

"Excuse me?" Pearl asked, disturbed.

"You a boob or butt girl?"

"Neither," she answered as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Huh? Then, what you into?"

"…a consensual relationship?" she guessed, never having given much thought to what she looked for in a woman, but she knew she wasn't about a heavily physical based experience. Having an intellectual conversation got her hotter than a nicely shaped ass.

"Oh…um."

Jasper was very disappointed. She had always wanted to meet someone who was like her; there wasn't really anyone gay where she lived. Jasper had stupidly believed they would have clicked. She was most definitely wrong as she stared down at a very nervous girl.

Then, she quickly got out of the awkwardness by walking toward the bathroom, "I need to pee like a freakin' horse."

Pearl was glad the other had backed off, but the weird atmosphere came back in five seconds flat when Jasper didn't close the door. She straight up peed with the door open. Thankfully, the toilet placement was out of Pearl's sightline, but that didn't stop her from being bewildered by her roommate's openness.

As she heard Jasper wash her hands, Pearl practically shoved her face into a book. Having Jasper as her roommate was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl was surprised at how easy the two of them clicked after a few days. They had some shared interests and despite Pearl finding out Jasper was all about sports and the captain of the lacrosse team, the jock still spent a lot of time studying. Pearl especially liked it when they would study together.

They were currently lounging on Jasper's bed with their books spread out.

"Did you figure out number two yet?" Jasper asked, keeping her eyes on her paper.

"Mmm," Pearl murmured as she checked and then stated, "It was osmosis."

"Oh, right…I should have known that," she sighed, frustrated.

"We could stop now, if you're tired."

"Yeah, I'm not too focused, right now."

"Oh?" Pearl questioned in concern.

Jasper started to clean up as she replied, "The first game of the season is tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Pearl had seen the other during practice and was sure their team would put up a good fight.

Jasper sighed, "But it's an away game…I'm never…good when it comes to that."

Pearl sat there in thought for a moment then awkwardly placed a hand on the other's and spoke as enthusiastic as she could manage, "Just imagine that you have your own personal cheering squad there."

"Well, I wouldn't have to imagine," she paused and bit her lip, "…if you came."

Pearl blushed and moved away from Jasper, "I have a test tomorrow, Jasper."

"Oh, right," Jasper flushed at her faux pas.

"You'll do fine," Pearl repeated as she collected her things and got up.

Jasper already knew that Pearl would be busy on the day of her first game, but she had just kind of blocked it out because she had always pictured Pearl being there. I mean, after you watch so many shows and movies about sports and the romantic endgame that would play out, Jasper would always have a sweet spot for thinking that if Pearl came, they would both get swept up in the excitement and romance and end up being a couple.

But it wasn't like Pearl seemed interested in being together anyway. They never talked about anything too personal and if they did, Jasper would be talking ninety percent of the time. She could tell that Pearl was the private sort, but the fact that she would sometimes be very open made Jasper think that maybe she had a chance.

It was late. Pearl was sitting at her desk absentmindedly playing with a pen. It had been the day of Jasper's away game and the girl had said that she would probably be very late coming home, especially if they won. And they had, as prove from the text Jasper had sent earlier, "WE WON!" followed by a plethora of emojis.

Pearl really wished she had gone. She could have taken the test earlier, even if she wasn't ready. It would only be one bad grade. Then, she would have been free to go cheer on her new friend.

She was not only feeling sad because she hadn't seen the game, but because this was the first day they had fully spent apart since they had met. If their schedules were packed on certain days, they would have still spent at least spent an hour or two together, even if they were exhausted and half asleep. Pearl missed Jasper horribly by now and she wanted nothing more than the giant woman to walk in here and give her one of those death grip hugs of hers.

Sighing, Pearl got up and dressed herself for bed. As she grabbed onto one of rungs of the bunk bed ladder, she paused and stared at Jasper's bed. The bed was as unkempt as ever. This was usually something that grossed Pearl out, but today the bed was a reminder of how alone she was right now.

She let go of the ladder and moved to sit down on the other's bed which eventually lead to her laying down. The sheets smelled deeply of Jasper and it was inviting to her. She took a moment to brush away some food crumbs before cradling up against one of the pillows. Pearl didn't expect to fall asleep, but she did.

Jasper got back to the dorms around three in the morning. Her teammates and her had spent the whole night celebrating and she was one of the few with a car, so she had to drive around for everyone which made her stay out much later than she had wanted to. If she hadn't been swayed by everyone's opinion, she probably would have raced back to the dorm right after the game.

As she entered the darkness of her room, Jasper put her duffel bag down quietly and unconsciously looked up at the top bunk for Pearl. She wasn't there, but as Jasper brought her gaze down she nearly choked. Pearl was cuddled up on Jasper's bed and she looked absolutely adorable.

Jasper held down a squeal as she snuck over to get a better view. Pearl's body was tucked up into a loose fetal position and her face peaked out from under the covers. It was a beautiful sight to Jasper, who stood there hunched over for quite some time just admiring.

But, of course, Jasper couldn't stay there forever, especially with how tired she was, so she got ready for bed. After a few minutes of mental debate, Jasper thought it would be best to move Pearl up to her bed because her fussy roommate would probably dislike Jasper's second choice of sleeping on the floor.

Pearl barely stirred as she was picked up and carried up the ladder. Jasper pulled the blanket up over the other's body and softly whispered good night.

Jasper immediately drifted off the second she hit her mattress, the physical struggle of the day finally getting to her. It was only an hour later that she was roused from her sleep by the sounds of Pearl getting out of bed. She didn't bother opening her eyes until she heard Pearl speak in a very hushed and quick manner.

"Gotta pee…" Pearl murmured to herself as she rushed to the toilet.

Jasper blinked in pain as the bathroom light snapped on, but she continued to watch with a lazy smile as the other clumsily waddle into the bathroom. She was surprised when Pearl didn't even bother to close the door, but even more so when she saw her roommate reach down and lift up the rim seat of the toilet.

Sitting up in complete awe, Jasper watched as Pearl pulled down her pants slightly in the front and, despite not having a good angle to see, it was obvious to her that Pearl was emptying her bladder with the help of penis.

Pearl finished and pulled up her pants with a relieved sigh. She flushed and washed her hands before she headed off to bed. But as she reached to turn off the light, she was met with a shocked face looking at her.

Jasper couldn't find it in herself to lay back down before Pearl came back in. How could she ignore something like this?

"…You saw," Pearl stated morbidly.

Jasper could only nod.

Pearl's eyes visibly welled up with tears and quickly turned off the bathroom light. She, then, nervously scurried up into her bed without a word.

Not knowing what to say Jasper picked herself up and peered at the other. She was wrapped up tightly in her blanket and from the soft trembling, Jasper could tell she was crying.

Jasper felt absolutely awful, but she couldn't think of what to say. She didn't know how to deal with this situation at all. The only thing she could think of was to get out of here. To give Pearl space.

Not bothering to change out of her old t-shirt and sweats, Jasper threw on a jacket and grabbed her purse. She tried to form a sentence to explain to Pearl she wasn't leaving because she thought her roommate was disgusting, but the correct words didn't make it out of her mouth.

"I-It's okay if you have a dick!"

Jasper's face turned red and she ran out of the room in embarrassment.

Turning the key in the ignition, Jasper pulled out onto the road to get some cool air to calm herself. It was still early in the morning, but the sun was heading on its way up. Jasper involuntarily pulled into a drugstore since it was the only business around here open this early.

The only thing Jasper could think to do was to get Pearl an "I'm sorry present" or some chocolates to binge on or something; literally anything because Jasper was horrible with words.

She found herself standing in front of an aisle of sweets. Did Pearl even like chocolate? Maybe ice cream? The only thing she had ever seen Pearl eat were salads and healthier foods. Jasper quickly changed her mind and got out of the food section.

After an hour, Jasper got herself to buy some things, even though she was sure it might just make the other more upset.

Pearl blinked her eyes awake and her mind immediately raced back to the events of last night. Jasper had found out and now she probably thought Pearl was disgusting.

It took all her strength to sit up and look out from her covers. She almost expected all of Jasper's things to be gone and moved out, but everything was still there. Along with something else as well.

On her desk was a big vase full of dozens of different flowers. Placed in front of her desk was one of those ridiculously huge teddy bears and Pearl couldn't help but smile widely. What kind of person didn't secretly want one of these stuffed monstrosities?

Pearl clamored down see the gifts better. She felt a million times better now knowing that Jasper felt sorry and obviously really guilty. I mean, who would buy such a large amount of flowers like this? As she looked over the bouquet, she spotted a small note card attached. She opened it and inside it read, "I'm totally cool with you having a dick."

She stood there looking at the paper, dumbfounded. Jasper really was horrible with words, but Pearl liked her anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

It took awhile for the two of them to get back into the normal swing of things. Now that Jasper knew about Pearl's "situation," she wanted to be delicate about things, but she also just wanted to know so much. Her intense curiosity usually made her say stupid and rude things, so she ended up not talking to Pearl as much anymore so as not to offend her.

And just as Jasper thought their friendship was slowly going to fade away, Pearl finally spoke up one night as bravely as she could.

"What do you want to know?"

Jasper just stared blankly from her seat on the bed. She had spend the entire week trying to get weird questions out of her mind and now Pearl wanted her to ask?

"You mean about anything?" Jasper nervously questioned as she looked over to Pearl, who was sitting at her desk.

Pearl nodded.

"Y-you were born as a guy, right?"

"Yes, but now I identify as a girl."

"Oh…are you gonna, you know, keep 'it'?"

Pearl gripped the armrest of the chair, apprehensively, "I don't see why not. I have no qualms with how I look. While others may not like it, I should be comfortable in my own skin."

Jasper smiled a bit, "That's pretty cool. And here I was thinking you were just some cute, nerdy girl, but you're all deep and stuff, too."

"…cute," Pearl absentmindedly repeated in a hushed tone.

Jasper tensed up when she realized what she had just said was a little too revealing on her part.

Pearl turned back to her work on the desk, but continued the conversation, "…do you have anymore questions?"

"You wanna go out with me?" she inquired without thinking and as soon as the words were out she felt her face turn red. She hadn't meant to say that, but she had been thinking it for so long.

Pearl couldn't bare to turn around. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she had actually been asked out.

"S-s-sure," she awkwardly bit out.

"Really?" Jasper asked in shock.

Pearl gave her a quick side glance, "Yes."

Jasper gulped loudly before suddenly getting up, "I, uh, I forgot that I have to, um, I'll be right back, okay?"

The door slammed behind her as she quickly walked down the hall far enough before taking out her phone to call her best friend, Amethyst.

"Yo, what up, J?"

"She said yes!"

"Huh?"

"Pearl said yes!"

"To what exactly? I'm kinda lost," she said, picking at her nails.

"I asked her out and she said yes. Oh, my god. This is so amazing. She's just so cute, you know? And I didn't wanna risk anything, but I just blurted it out and then, and then she actually said yes!"

Amethyst laughed on the other end, "That's cool-" a beep sounded, "Could you hold on? Someone's on the other line."

"But you can't-"

"I'll be right back, you lovesick baby."

Amethyst switched over to the other caller with a knowing smirk, "New phone, who dis?"

"Amethyst!" came the annoyed reply of Pearl, "I don't have time for your jokes. I…I need your advice."

"Is this about that roommate of yours?"

"Huh? How'd you know?"

Amethyst chuckled, "Lucky guess. Now, go on."

"Well, she just asked me out…and well, I- I said yes…" she said, lowly.

"You don't sound excited, P. What's wrong? You don't like her like that?"

"No, no. I do…I just…how could she find someone like me attractive in the slightest? I mean, I'm hardly pretty. And the first time when we met she was talking about butts and boobs. I don't have either of those! I'm a flat plank of wood for crying out loud. And why would she want to be with someone as boring as me."

Pearl then got quieter and spoke softly with worry, "…Amethyst, I don't want to disappoint her."

Amethyst held back a laugh, "What if I could prove to you that you won't disappoint her?"

"How?"

"Do you know where Jasper is right now?"

"Well, she just left the room. That's why I was able to call you."

"Ah, the old hallway phone call, like always," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just give me like ten seconds after I hang up and then go out into the hallway, okay?"

"Um, okay?" she said, unsurely.

Pearl listened to the click of the phone being hung up before she silently began to count to ten. She wasn't sure what Amethyst was up to, but she never let her down before.

As she reached the number ten she got up and slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"-like, Ame, you don't understand. We can like talk for hours sometimes and the way she laughs at my stupid jokes is just UGH! She so freaking beautiful. And. You know, like, when you see a cute-ass puppy and you wanna bite it's fucking head off?"

"Uh-huh," Amethyst replied in a bored tone.

"She's that cute. And her eyes are just amazing and I-"

"Yo, J."

"Mmmh?"

"You should look up."

"What the hell are you talking ab-?" she asked and looked up.

She nearly choked on her words when she saw that Pearl was standing just a few yards down the hallway.

The lithe girl was staring blankly in surprise at what she had just heard. Her hands fisted around the fabric of her skirt and she felt her heart pounding out of her chest. Jasper thought she was beautiful. It was then that she realized how much she actually liked Jasper.

Pearl took a moment to relax her hands and smooth out her skirt before walking toward Jasper with the most confident steps she could manage. When she made it over to the still frozen Jasper, she reached up and took the other's phone.

"Hello, Amethyst."

"Sup, P?" she replied, smugly.

Pearl gave an annoyed sigh, "I owe you one, okay?"

"You're welcome. Now, go kiss that hunk of meat," she giggled before hanging up.

Pearl blushed at the statement and as she gazed up, she could tell that Ame had been loud enough for Jasper to hear as well.

"H-here's your phone," Pearl babbled.

"Thanks," she said as she took the phone back and put it in her pocket.

"I, uh-"

"I just-" Jasper mistakenly interrupted, "Sorry, you go."

Pearl looked nervously away, "You really like all those things about me?"

Jasper nodded, furiously, "Of course!"

Pearl wrung her hands together, timidly, "Would it be alright if I…kissed you?"

All Jasper could do was nod again and excitedly lean down expectantly. Pearl was a bit off put, so she moved in slowly. She reached up her fingers and lightly traced the other's strong jaw bone.

Jasper couldn't hold out any longer and she leaned down further so they were an inch apart. She could hear Pearl gasp at the suddenness, but Pearl didn't pull away. Instead she mustered all her courage and went for the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early on a Saturday morning and they had planned to laze around all day in bed. That is until Jasper started to panic.

"Oh, no. Ohnoohnoooooh no," Jasper muttered as she came out of the adjoined bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Pearl said from her spot on Jasper's bed.

"My period's late," she said, panic-stricken.

Pearl sat up with a serious face, "But we always use protection. Maybe you're just a little off?"

"A little off?!" Jasper practically screamed in horror as she pulled at her hair, worriedly, "It's been a whole week and I still haven't got it!"

Pearl got up from the bed. Usually, she was the one to have the major freak outs, so today it seemed like she would have to step up and be the calm voice of reason.

"It's gonna be okay, Jasper."

"What the hell do you mean? I'm pregnant! Oh, my god. I…I should call Ame. We should call Ame. She'll know what to do."

Pearl shook her head, "Jasper, we can handle this on our own, okay? We just need to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test. We'll figure things out from there."

Jasper sniffled back tears, "O-okay, let's go."

They both got dressed and went to the drugstore. They, then, headed over to the correct aisle.

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Yes?" she asked as she compared the different brands of tests.

"Could you buy it for me? I'm nervous."

"M-me?" she asked, looking up in embarrassment, "You think I can do that? I asked you to buy a pen for me the other day."

"But I know the cashier."

Pearl looked at her incredulously, "Really? That's your reason? Since when would something like that stop you."

"Fine," Jasper said and then, suddenly grabbed both the test they had chosen and Pearl and started toward the front of the store, "but you're coming with me."

They both anxiously stood at the counter while being rung up. The cashier gave Jasper an odd, mocking look and Jasper's gaze shot straight to the ground in embarrassment.

Pearl immediately butted in and announced with a glare, "It's for me. I'm a big ol' slut."

The cashier backed off instantly and bagged the pregnancy test for them before awkwardly saying, "Have a…nice day, you two."

Neither of them responded as they quickly left the store. As soon as they were out, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, god. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be," Jasper smiled, "Thanks for the save, Pearl. I'm impressed."

Pearl rubbed the back of her neck, "Really? I'm actually kind of impressed by myself, too."

Then, Jasper's eyes widened, "Crap! I totally forgot. We have to go take the test."

Jasper did her best to drive safely as they rushed back to the dorm, where they practically ran into their room. Pearl stood outside the bathroom while Jasper was inside. While they were both pretty lax about bathroom privacy, this was something that Jasper needed to be alone to do. Peeing on a stick was weird enough without your girlfriend staring at you.

Once Jasper had opened up the packaging and got the test ready, she pulled down her pants and-

"Mother of holy jesus, thank you!"

Pearl stood outside the door confused, "What happened? You didn't already finish the test, did you? Doesn't it take a few minutes?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Jasper was standing there with her pants down to her knees and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Pearl further questioned, but Jasper just hugged her tightly.

Upon further examination of Jasper's fallen pants, Pearl saw dark red stains and she let out a big breath.


End file.
